theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Sour Notes
My 4th fanfiction. Also written by Harvey Beaks Number 1 Fan, and TheAnimatorCartoonistDude. -In the Loud House, Lori has 3 rules, one of which is never make a call using her phone.-Lincoln said to the audience.-and Luan just broke that rule, boy is she in for it now! -I'm sorry!-Luan told Lori.-It was a really short call, and besides, you've used my phone before! -Point is, I wanted to talk to Bobby!-Lori replied.-And you and your stupid call prevented me from doing so! -Luna!-Luan said bursting into their room.-Hide me quick. -You got it sis!-Luna said.-Sorry Lana, your guitar lesson will have to wait, by the way where did you get that guitar? -Lincoln handed down to me.-Lana answered.-And it was all broken, but I fixed it. Lori busts into the room and sees Luan, in an attempt to defend herself, Luan grabs the guitar from Luna's hands, and throws it at Lori. Lori ends up catching the guitar, and snaps it in half. -That puny thing won't save you Luan!-Lori said angrily. -Are you kidding me!-Luna said angry and sad at the same time.-I've had that guitar for as long as I can remember, and you just broke it! -I think you should apologize.-Lola told Lori.-That guitar meant a lot to her. -I'm sorry Luna.-Lori said angry and insincere.-Now give Luan to me. -Lori, that was just messed up.-Lincoln said.-Luna got inspired to go to see Mick Swagger because of you, you helped spark her passion, and now you break her guitar like you don't care! -I feel like bunking with Lincoln and never returning.-Leni said. -Sorry about using your phone.-Luan told her sister.-But at least I didn't destroy your prized possession. -And you've used Luan's phone before.-Lynn added.-So wanting to hurt her is just dumb and pointless. -Until I get a sincere apology, Leni is the oldest, you won't exist to me.-Luna said tears forming in her eyes.-Now get out of my room. -Luna, I think you're being a little rough.-Lana said.-Especially since I knew what was going on, I switched with your guitar, she broke mine again. -Lana.-Luna replied.-Lori would have done what she did, even if Luan threw you at her. All of these things begin echoing in Lori's head, causing her guilt to build up. -Luna I'm really sorry, I almost destroyed your guitar, please forgive me.-Lori said. -I'll think about it.-Luna said coldly.-Now like I said before, out of my room. Luna turns away from Lori, and Lori leaves devastated. -Hey Lori.-Leni said walking in carrying Lori's phone.-Bobby texted you. -Read it to me.-Lori said depressed. -It says, "Hey babe it's Bobby, I know how much you love chocolate, so I dropped some off for you."-Leni said. -Awww!-Lori said happily.-If Luna would make up with me this would be the best day ever. -I'm sure Luna can't be mad for too long.-Leni replied. 1 month passes and we see Luna still giving Lori the cold shoulder. -Hey Luna.-Lori said. Luna just looks away. -You know what!-Lori said angrily.-I've given you a month to forgive me, but you want to be immature and shut me out! Well guess what, I don't want your forgiveness, consider yourself literally out of my life, you will be the one ending up wanting my forgiveness. -Fine by me!-Luna replied also angry. -Lincoln, should we intervene.-Lynn asked.-It helped with me and Lucy. -I'll give them 26 days to make up.-Lincoln answered.-Then we intervene. The 9th day, the kids go to play paintball, Lori and Luna are team captains, when the match starts, every kid runs and hides, with the exception of the captains, who start shooting each other repeatedly. -Should we intervene?-Lynn asked.-I mean, they're drenched in paint. -Give it 17 more days, Lynn.-Lincoln told her.-They'll make up. The 14th day. -Luna, a little music?-Lori asked. -Nope.-Luna replied.-I only do that for people who I like. -Well fine!-Lori said angry. -Now?-Lynn asked. -Not for 12 more days.-Lincoln said. The 23rd day. -Lori, can I get a ride?-Luna asked.-I have rehearsal, mom and dad are gone, and it's raining. -Sorry.-Lori said.-You're under the never getting a ride because I despise you list. -Fine!-Luna said angry.-I'll walk! -Lynn, I know what you're gonna say, but just give it 3 more days.-Lincoln said. -Fine.-Lynn said. The 25th day. -Hey Luna, a little plan music?-Lincoln asked. What Lori said about despising her starts echoing in Luna's head, causing her to get depressed. -Not right now bro.-Luna said depressed. -Hey Lori, can I get a ride to the comic book store?-Lincoln asked. What Luna said about not liking her starts echoing in Lori's head, causing her to get depressed. -I don't feel like it.-Lori said depressed. -Lincoln, now?-Lynn asked. -I'll do something tomorrow Lynn.-Lincoln said a little depressed as well. The 26th day, soft strumming is heard in Lori's room, Lincoln walks in to see Lori playing Luna's guitar silently. -Morning Lori.-Lincoln said. -Guitar, what guitar!-Lori exclaimed nervously Lori throws Luna's guitar, it lands on Leni's bed, and gets shot back up to Lori. Lincoln then hears sighing from Luna's room, after checking he sees it's Luna holding Lori's phone. -Morning Luna.-Lincoln said. -Phone!-Luna exclaimed nervously.-What phone bro! Luna sits on Lori's phone, and it goes off underneath her. The scene then cuts to Lincoln talking to Clyde. -What do I do Clyde?-Lincoln asked.-If I use the dinner idea again, they'll know what's up, but they need to make up. -Were they close when they were younger?-Clyde asked. -Almost inseparable!-Lincoln replied.-Why? -If you remind them of the good times when they were young, maybe they'll realize they're being silly, and make up!-Clyde said. -That's a great idea Clyde!-Lincoln exclaimed.-Let's do this, but after school. -Hey Lori, come look at these old photos.-Lincoln told his sister. -Fine.-Lori said.-As long as... Luna!-Lincoln interrupted.-You come too. -What is it bro?-Luna asked.-Oh no! -It's you!-Lori and Luna told each other. -If you promise not to fight, I'll give each of you $15.-Lincoln said. -I'm in.-Luna and Lori said in unison.-But let's try and make this quick. -Ok!-Lincoln replied.-Hey, check out these cute photos of you two! Lori and Luna see through Lincoln's plan, and respond by rolling their eyes. -C'mon, just look!-Lincoln urged,-Please! -Fine.-Luna and Lori said. Upon viewing the pictures, the girls have 2 flashbacks each. LUNA'S FIRST FLASHBACK FROM 7 YEARS AGO. -Owwwiiieee!-A young Luna said. -What's wrong sis?-A young Lori asked. -I hurt my arm and now it's bleeding.-Luna said tearing up. -Don't worry.-Lori said in a calming tone. Lori puts a bandage on Luna's arm. -There, feel better.-Lori said sweetly. -Uh huh.-Luna said gratefully. END OF LUNA'S FIRST FLASHBACK, BEGINS LORI'S FIRST FLASHBACK FROM 5 YEARS AGO. -Alright kids.-Mr. Loud said.-Make sure not to drop your ice cream, because we're all out! -Ok dad!-The kids replied. -Yum!-Lori said.-I'm gonna enjoy this. Lynn bumps in to Lori making her drop her cone on the sidewalk. -My ice cream!-Lori said sadly.-And on the hottest day of the year. -We can share mine!-Luna said happily. -Really!-Lori said. -Yep!-Luna replied.-Eat up! END OF LORI'S FIRST FLASHBACK, BEGINS LUNA'S SECOND FLASHBACK FROM 4 YEARS AGO. Luna comes outside of her room with her face covered in purple eyeshadow. -Hey Lori.-Luna told her sister.-I put eyeshadow on so I could look cool like you! -Hahahaha!-Everyone except Lori laughed at her. -Oh.-Luna said sadly.-I guess I don't look cool like you. -Maybe not now.-Lori said.-But when I show you how to put it on, you might even look cooler, now let me show how it's done. Luna and Lori go in her room, and come out with Luna's eyeshadow looking perfect, much to her glee. END OF LUNA'S SECOND FLASHBACK, BEGINS LORI'S SECOND FLASHBACK FROM 2 YEARS AGO. -What!-Lori said.-Well bye Daniel! *Sobs hysterically* -What's wrong Lori?-Luna asked. -My boyfriend Daniel just dumped me over the phone!-Lori said crying. -Forget him!-Luna said angrily.-I always knew he didn't deserve you, and the dumbo thinks you don't deserve him! -You're right Luna!-Lori said still sniffling a little.-But who would date me! -I know this guy named Bobby, I think you'll really like him!-Luna said to her sister. END OF LORI'S SECOND FLASHBACK. -I still can't believe you would do all that for me!-Lori and Luna told each other. -But this is probably my favorite.-Lincoln said holding up a picture of everyone except Luna and Lori drenched in water.-The Loud family water balloon fight from 3 years ago, when it was everyone v.s. you two, and you still beat us, you made an unstoppable team. -Yeah.-Lori said.-It was pretty awesome. -Show us some more!-Luna said happily. -I will, but I want you two to say what you have to say to each other.-Lincoln told them. -Look, I'm really sorry, in fact, I forgot why I was mad in the first place, but it was probably stupid, and I'm sorry, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?-Lori and Luna asked each other.-Of course! Luna and Lori hug, and a flash is heard, they look and see it was Lincoln taking a photo. -Just one more for the album.-Lincoln told them. THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud